Valentines Day Banter
by Cas-kett
Summary: It's the day most single people dread each year- Valentines Day. For Kate Beckett this means having another night to herself and paperwork. But a certain novelist isn't going to let that happen.


My first fanfic story. Waiting for Monday nights takes so long, so I got bored and decided to type a story on Castle and Beckett on Valentines Day. Kind of tried to give a view of how it would be for them to go out. I started this awhile back and just finished now. Hope you guys like it :)

(At the Precinct)

It had been a long day. Most days were long for Detective Kate Beckett, but this day seemed to drag on. As Detective Beckett finished her paperwork, she took in a deep breath and exhaled out all of her worries. The precinct was becoming quieter as everyone left to go home or out on patrol for the night. She took a glance at her father's watch on her wrist- 7:14 p.m. She picked up her green 'Innocent Bystander' coffee mug and walked over to get a much needed espresso.

Detective Beckett walked gracefully as always, into the break room. Her posture was good and her dark hair was straightened; hitting just above her shoulders, leaving her bangs to lay to the side of her face. A part from the gun, cuffs, and badge on her hip, the detective was simple and casual- wearing long dark denim jeans, dark-brown heels to add to her already tall figure, a charcoal grey button down top, her father's watch on her left wrist, and her mother's ring around her long neck.

She watched as her mug became filled with the shots of hot, fresh, espresso. She inhaled the smell and removed her mug from the machine. She went over to the couch and sat; setting down her drink on the table at the same time. Beckett laid back and let her head fall onto the back of the couch. Closing her eyes, for the first time all day it seemed.

"I'll just rest my eyes for a moment," she thought, "and then head out." But the resting soon turned into a deep, much needed, sleep.

Beckett woke up suddenly. She was in a different position on the couch than when she was awake. Now her body was lying down on the couch, with a red blanket thrown over her. Beckett's brow creased like it always did when she was thinking or confused. Looking at her watch she saw it was 7:40 p.m. She then looked over and noticed her cup of coffee was gone. She took a step back in her mind and retraced, like a detective, until she was interrupted by a sound of footsteps coming from the hall of the precinct.

She slowly rose up from the couch and leaned over so that her head was tilted looking outside the doorway. Then two police officers walked by discussing what sounded like last night's Knicks game. Breathing some-what sigh of relief, Beckett laid back and ran her hands through her short- dark auburn hair.

"Oh good, you're up." A familiar deep voice said, as a tall good-looking man walked into the doorway. This made Beckett jump.

The gentleman was wearing a dark suit, with a dark gray striped button shirt; just the two button's at the top were unbuttoned to show that he was casual, and a white neck-tie was around his collar, but not tied. He leaned against the doorway and sipped Beckett's coffee.

With a look of confusion on her face, Beckett responded to the handsome gentleman standing feet away from her.

"Castle? What..." but before Beckett could finish Castle walked over to her and handed her a rose.

Beckett looked up at him and accepted the rose. She took the blanket off her and sat up completely, leaving room for Castle to sit. He sat down next to her, not to close, but close enough.

"I couldn't let it go to waste." Castle answered, with a raise of his eyebrows and still holding her coffee.

Beckett creased or brow like she always did when she thought Castle was up to something. She studied the rose and then forgot she was being watched for just a moment and quickly tried to hide the smile she was about to show.

"The flower or…" she reached and took her mug out his grasp, "my coffee," she said with humor in her voice and a smirk on her face.

"I meant the coffee…but the flower too, now that you mention it" Castle responded with a small grin.

He always had a smart way to respond.

"A...thank you?" Beckett said awkwardly. Her face felt warm. Oh God, am I blushing? She thought. She was confused at why he was there, how he knew she was there, and also why did he give her a rose?

"Happy Valentine's Day, Detective Beckett." Castle said, as he smiled with his charming eyes and lips.

Beckett sat there for a moment and then looked at the dark red rose and then back at Castle to reply.

"Oh, um thank you, Castle. A...I didn't even realize..." Beckett said, as she tried to slowly act as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You didn't even realize that even _you_ deserve to have the night off and go out for Valentine's Day?" Castle interrupted, like he always did. He kept gazing into her big green eyes. Although she hadn't slept for almost 2 days, she didn't show a sign of it in her face.

She raised the flower up to her nose and sniffed it. She smiled slightly and set it down on the table.

Beckett immediately snapped back to normal "Beckett mode" and stood up from the couch.

"I _knew_ it was Valentine's Day, Castle." As she took a step away and turned around to face Castle still sitting on the couch, "I just thought I could get some work done instead of being at home…doing nothing…." Castle kept gazing at her, which made her nervous like she was in a spot-light.

"What about you, Castle?" As she turned the discussion on him, "What are you doing here? I thought you would be out with some kind of hot date and putting your charm to use." She said jokingly, with a flirty smile.

"I am." Castle replied, with a clever look. He got up and walked over to the Detective and leaned forward. Beckett felt goose-bumps on her arms and neck, but not because it was cold. She took a small breath and felt nervous that he was so close; invading her bubble…like always. Instead of what seemed like he was leaning towards her, he was just reaching for the mug in her hand and whispered, "refill?"

Beckett nodded and released her mug into his hand.

As Castle made her drink, she watched him with a curious look. Why is _he_ here? Then a thought came to mind: he knew she didn't have any plans for tonight and when she doesn't have plans, she keeps busy with work. But what about him? It's Richard Castle. He always had plans, or was this his plan?

"Here you go" Castle said, as he interrupted her thoughts.

She smiled, which meant thank you to him, and he continued to talk.

"So you had a nap, you have your coffee, and you have that look of curiosity on your face that you always get when I arrive unexpectedly," Castle said quickly, as he rubbed his hands together like he was devising a plan.

Not being surprised by him knowing almost every facial expression she's made since they've met, Beckett said, "I'm actually getting ready to head out Castle, so…thanks," as she raised her mug to give a sign of thanks.

"Head out? Well it was only 5 minutes ago you were, literally, _out_." Castle said, as he nodded his head towards the couch.

Beckett took in a breath and tried again, "I've really got to…"

"Have dinner with me." Castle interrupted again, by finishing her sentence with his own idea.

Beckett raised her right eyebrow, smiled politely, and replied, "Castle you're very…"

"Handsome" Castle flirtatiously interrupted, while his eyes lit up to the game they were about to play.

"A…" Beckett went, not wanting to admit that yes she thought he was good-looking.

"Steamy…" Castle said with a dirty tone.

Beckett rolled her green eyes with a smile.

"Oh! I know…" Castle went, until Beckett cut him off.

"_Forward_. You're very forward, Castle." Beckett said strongly, ending their small back and forth race of a conversation.

"It's Valentine's Day. February 14th. It's…" Castle expressed, trying to get Beckett to lighten up.

"It's Sunday, Castle. Which means it's another start to the week, and an end to my night, but thank you for your offer." Beckett answered, with a tone in her voice that usually meant she won and the conversation was over.

But Castle wasn't going to let her off easy.

"Kate." Castle said, as he touched her arm and came close to her again.

"Rick." She said with sarcasm and a smile, it wasn't often that they called each other by their first names.

"It is a Sunday. And for you it's just another day to go home and then wake up and come back into work again. But it's just one night…," he leaned closer, "one dinner…and you get to go home and wake up and come back into work again tomorrow."

Damn, she thought. He made a point. And he made her face warm again and her heart race. She pondered for a moment while he lingered above her.

Finally she gave in. "Where are we going?" Beckett replied softly, as they had another one of those close moments, which on a regular day was interrupted by someone.

Castle smiled and lit up like he had just gotten another bestseller. He quickly stood up straight and moved back from Beckett. He turned towards the doorway and raised out his arm to let her go first.

"I made reservations at a place for 8:30…" he grabbed her arm and looked at her watch, "…which we better get going or we'll be late."

"You had reservations already? How did you know I'd agree to go?"

"Spidey-sense…and I just know."

And with that said, Castle started towards the elevator and Beckett grabbed her black leather jacket, hanging off her chair at her desk. They waited in silence while the elevator took longer than ever to come up to their floor. The doors opened and they both stepped inside. Castle reached for the button, and so did Beckett. Their hands met and Castle withdrew his hand and let her continue.

"Do I need to change?" Beckett asked as the doors shut on them. She looked down at what she was wearing and then looked at what Castle was wearing.

Castle stared her down.

"I think you look great Detective," Castle replied with a smile and then he leaned and continued, "unless you have something more…"

"Nicki Heat," Beckett said in a sexy tone, but also joking.

A flirty smirk came to Castle's lips and the elevator doors opened.

(Beckett's apartment)

Beckett was throwing dresses and sweaters out of her closet onto the bed.

"No. Hm…nope."

"How about this?" A voice said.

Beckett paused and turned her head to the direction of her bedroom doorway and saw an arm stretched out with a Saks bag dangling.

"Castle… I told you to wait in the car!" Beckett yelled, but who was she kidding, he never listened.

She walked over and grabbed the bag from him. She closed the door on him and she could still hear him standing outside in the hallway.

Beckett looked inside the bag and pulled out a beautiful pink 'Oscar de la Renta' sleeveless dress. She let out a gasp, but then covered her mouth fast. She knew Castle probably had his ear up to the door or at least was still standing in the hall listening.

"Just so you know, I have something already" Beckett yelled through the door. She didn't want him to think she would give in to this too. She already agreed to go out to dinner. She could picture him with a smirk on his face knowing that once again he had picked out another dress that couldn't be left in the bag, like the long red gown he got for her when they went undercover for a case the year before.

Beckett walked over to the door, and held her ear up to it.

"Castle." Beckett said impatiently, her tone also hinted for him to go back outside.

"Right. I'll be…oops…hurry Beckett." Castle replied through the door. It sounded as though she startled him and he turned around bumping into the table.

(Outside Beckett's Apartment)

Castle stood outside leaning against the car. He glanced at his cell phone to check the time. They were definitely late, but he was Richard Castle the restaurant wouldn't care. He stared at the door to Kate Beckett's apartment building and then stared back down at the sidewalk. His palms were sweaty and his mind was everywhere. Richard Castle was nervous.

As Castle played around with the new app. he had just added to his cell phone, there was the familiar sound of high heels hitting the pavement. The sound came closer until it stopped a few feet from him. Castle looked at the shadow on the ground and saw the silhouette of not a detective, but of a sexy woman who would surely make an entrance. Castle looked up, gulped quietly, and stood up straight with a grin. He looked her up and down and smiled.

"I know I've said this before, but you really do clean up nice Detective Beckett." Castle said with a smile in his eyes and on his face.

"Thank you, Castle." Beckett replied with a smile, while letting her eyes glance away for a brief moment. She didn't mind him saying it again.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you said you already had something to wear." Castle said, as he stared at her in the pink dress he had bought her.

"Yeah well…I couldn't let it go to waste." Beckett replied with a flirty grin and a classic 'roll of the eyes.' She blinked her long lashes and stared at him for a moment, staring back at her.

(The restaurant)

They pulled up to the restaurant. Castle opened the door and turned around to reach out his hand for Beckett to grab. She looked up at him and took a breath. Beckett slipped her hand into his warm strong grip and let him lead the way- for once. Walking arm in arm into the restaurant, they looked like the perfect couple.

Castle pulled out the chair and looked at Beckett. She sat down and scooted in. She looked up at Castle and admired how much of gentleman he was being.

Beckett felt a little nervous like on a first date.

"How about some wine Beckett," Castle asked, as he held a bottle in his hand, "and you're not on duty, so you're going to drink."

"I suppose one glass won't hurt." Beckett replied smiling.

"So, no badge, no gun, no cuffs. Looks like you're just Kate Beckett tonight and not a cop."

"I'm always a cop, Castle, whether I look the part or not," Kate replied and then added in a flirty tone, "and who said I didn't have my gun?"

Castle became very intrigued by this comment, which made his eyes open wide.

They ate they're dinner and had desert. They talked about Alexis and Castle's mother, Martha. Beckett talked about work a little, and shared some stories with Castle about her past- which gave Castle some more backstory for Nikki Heat.

Before they knew it, it was time to go.

(Outside Beckett's Apartment)

Beckett had enjoyed the evening with Castle. She was surprised how easily it went, and what surprised her more was that Castle hadn't made any inappropiate jokes while they had dinner.

As she got out of the car and put one high-heeled foot in front of the other, Castle had already quickly gotten out through the other cardoor and came over to help Beckett out.

"So..." Castle said, as he looked over towards Beckett's apartment building door.

Beckett knew what Castle was trying to get at. _No way Castle are you coming inside, I agreed to dinner and that's it_, she thought to herself.

"Every story has an ending, so what's ours tonight?." Castle spoke, with a look of hope in his eyes.

"You're a writer, Castle, I'm sure you can create one with that active_ imagination_ of yours." Beckett said, emphasizing to Castle the word "imagination."

Castle smiled at the sarcasm that came from Beckett. He loved that about her.

"Tonight was nice, Detective, and I'm glad you went out to dinner with me. So I guess that leaves me to say, good night."

Kate took a step closer towards Castle, making him raise an eyebrow. She looked down at the ground, then back up at Castle, and bit her lip.

"I thought you said 'night was boring.' " Beckett replied, with a cute grin. She also raised her right eyebrow, in a suggestive way.

Castle smiled his boyish charming smile, and gulped. He kept staring into her big beautiful eyes. He was trying to think of his next move or word. Beckett was different than any other woman he had met, which was a challenge that he enjoyed.

"Seeing as how the ending to our night isn't going to be like the one I just made up in my 'active imagination', which by the way involves you and..."

_And the inappropiate jokes are back, _Beckett thought. She rolled her eyes.

"Castle." Beckett interrupted, as she put one hand on her hip.

Castle stopped, and smiled. He had been good all night, and he couldn't resist not making a comment when she had just set herself up for one his jokes.

"Until tomorrow, Detective Beckett." Castle spoke. She nodded and Castle did something Beckett didn't expect. He took a step closer, and their feet met. She took in a breath and looked at his eyes, to his chest, to his mouth, and then back into his eyes. _Okay say goodnight Kate and go inside! _Kate yelled inside her head. The sounds of the city grew faint and it felt like it was just them standing there in front of her building.

Castle placed his hand onto the small of her back and started to lean in towards her. Beckett was frozen. She could feel the warmth from him, as he leaned in closer. She kept her eyes locked on his as he came closer, until he moved his head to the side of her face and whispered in a sexy deep tone,"Looks like I found your gun."

He smiled and tapped his four fingers on her back, where her gun was under her dress- strapped on, in a holster. Beckett smiled and rolled her eyes in a cute way. Castle leaned back and removed his hand off her back. He had his handsome grin on his face that he always had whenever he made a comment like he just did.

"Good night Castle." Beckett replied, with a smirk. She turned away from him and started to saunter off towards her door.

"Night." Castle replied, in a whisper that she wouldn't hear. He watched her until she opened the door to her apartment building, she turned and looked at him one last time and smiled. Beckett headed into her building, and Castle kept his eyes fixed until he saw lights come on, on the fourth floor.

Beckett walked into her bedroom with a smile on her face still. She got undressed and got ready for bed. As she climbed into her bed, her cell phone rang._Castle_ she thought. But she looked at it and it said _Captain_. She answered and got the details of a body that had been found a half hour ago. Kate quickly got dressed into dark jeans and a black longsleeve top. She got her gun out of the drawer, clipped her badge to her belt, put on her mothers ring, and her fathers watch. As she walked back into the cold night air and put on her leather jacket, she looked up at her squad car and saw the man she had just seen twenty-five minutes ago, leaning on the driverside door holding two cups of coffee.

Beckett smiled and took the coffee from Castle. He stood up straight and smiled back at her.

"Ryan and Esposito are at the scene questioning the witnesses, they found a woman in Central Park." Beckett said, as if she hadn't just saw Castle just moments ago.

They both got into the car and started to discuss the case they were about to encounter. Driving off up Broadway, as the lights of the city still shined, the two unlikely partners in crime were off to solve another crime.


End file.
